Dazed
by PuffyTheWarrior
Summary: Phineas finally notices something about Isabella...She's totally super-duper-extra-totally-amazingly CUTE! Based of of Meapless in Seattle. Read and review ! :3


**Time for a one-shot! After watching Meapless in Seattle, I totally went insane. PHINBELLA KADHGAKGHAKLJJ AALAG 3. So, I got inspired to do a really short one-shot to do with Isabella's epic scene. (And don't worry, I'll be uploading chapter 2 to _Ninjas of Love_ shortly!)** **So, here we go! Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Phineas, Meap is down, he's been out-cuted! What are we going to do! Phineas...?"<p>

As the dazed boy was turned from the extremely cute scene, his eyes were set on the sparkling blue orbs of his best friend. Her hands connected to the top of her helmet as she pulled it off; her every move seemed to be in slow motion as she whipped her gorgeous ebony hair from left to right. The girl blinked, setting her delicate hands on his shoulders and giving him a small shake. All words that escaped from her lips were blurred out to his ears as no other thoughts but the shockingly beautiful girl was set to mind.

An idea suddenly struck him like a blow to the head as he gazed upon her dazzling features, a small gasp emitting from his mouth. "I-Isabella!" He cried, a smile stretching across his face as his vision swam into focus. "Hey, wait a minute...Isabella! We had a secret cute weapon this whole time; you!"

"M-me?" She questioned, a disbelieving glint appearing in her bright eyes.

"Don't you see?" The red-head went on, his smile widening. "You can take him! He's only cute on the outside..."

Isabella blinked, her gaze frozen on the boy in front of her. She sat completely still, intent on listening to what else he had to say. A million butterflies swarmed around in her stomach as he continued, her heart nearly leaping out of her chest at his next words:

"...But your cuteness goes right to your core."

And that's when she froze. Every muscle in her body turned to ice as she stared at him, her pupils becoming slightly smaller. What had he just said...?

_He thinks I'm cute! _She screamed in thought, a mental squeal breaking in her thoughts. _He likes me, he really does! _It was nearly impossible to spit out any words as each thought slammed into another, making her brain nothing but a hazy mess. "So what you're saying is," She finally began, "you think I'm cute?"

"It's a scientific fact!" Beamed Phineas, his grin widening. "I had to put an 8000 resistor on the cute tracker just to keep you from burning it out!" He gave her a wide smile, gazing at her blissfully. He'd finally told her that he indeed thought she was cute!

Isabella on the other hand didn't seem too impressed. The pair sat in silence, neither uttering a single word. After a few moments it became slightly awkward, causing Phineas to mess with buttons on the cute tracker to make himself look occupied.

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes, letting out an inaudible sigh. "Close enough," She muttered, coming to a stand. "I'm on it."

"You can do it Isabella, just be yourself!"

_Whatever, _she growled in thought, hopping up onto the red-and-gold ledge. She tightly grasped the tattered rope in her small hands, standing tall and taking a deep breath. _This is it. _The confident girl closed her eyes and prepared to jump. As quick as a bullet, she leapt, letting out a screech of defiance as she swept through the air. Her hair swayed in the breeze behind her from her descend, her eyes locked on the creature in front of her. She landed against the cold metal walkway with a loud thud that echoed off the walls, her silky hair now a black mess that draped over her scowling face. "Hey, Mitch!" She snarled, her voice sharp and audacious.

As soon as the adorable alien turned to her, she was prepared. With a bat of her eyes she blushed, facing the stunningly cute creature. She clasped both of her hands together in a swift motion; her pupils grew to the size of the moon and sparkled with absolute charm, all her moves were slow and elegant as she uttered her famous line: "Whatcha doooin'?"

Phineas gasped, nearly falling backwards from the sudden impact the site set on his eyes. "Whoah..." He breathed, his heart beginning to pound twice as fast. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter but the enchanting girl that his gaze rest upon. Even from high up her angelic grace stunned him, keeping him fixed to his spot. "I think I'm even more in love with her now than I was!" He smiled, resting his elbow on the ledge and setting his head in his palm. He gazed at the girl dreamily as she defeated the extraterrestrial, all other things but the breathtaking Isabella Garcia-Shapiro pushed out of his mind.

"...What?" Came Candace's shocked voice from behind.

Phineas gasped an quickly turned to his sister, clamping his hand over his mouth. His reply was muffled as he glanced around nervously; "Did I just say that out loud?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, short, whatever, but hope you enjoyed my little drabble. XD Until next time, I'm off to finish chapter 2~ See ya ;3 <strong>


End file.
